


Royal Letters.

by MagnusXXZ



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusXXZ/pseuds/MagnusXXZ
Summary: The Royal Family of Westeros keeping in contact with one another across the world.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Vaella Targaryen
Comments: 35
Kudos: 38





	1. The Isles of Love

To Princess Vaella Targaryen, King’s Landing.

_The Isle of Love, Summer Islands; 6 th Month. 11th day, 298 AC._

I’m sure you’ll be pleased to hear that nothing awful has befallen me on this…fool’s errand? As you so innocently put it before my departure. Uncle and I arrived here yesterday, and my first act after washing away the filth of a long sea voyage was to put ink to paper and let my sweet sister know I’d survived.

The islands here are so different from King’s Landing and in truth all of Westeros. While its easily as hot as Dorne, it isn’t anywhere near as oppressive. We often get a sweet breeze off the sea, salt air and exotic flowers.

The Isles of Love is a relatively small island, compared to the three largest land masses, Walano is the most northern, Omboru is the center most, and Jhala to the south. But make no mistake in thinking them small, each of the largest Isle is bigger then any in the Step Stones. I believe uncle had us travel here because of a woman, or women in earnest.

And what people they are! Sweet Vae, you should see these exotic islanders. Strong and tall, a beautiful race in their own way. Their skin colors run much darker than any in Westeros proper or even Dorne, chestnut browns, teaks, ebony, and even some as dark as polished jet. Their hair is black with curls even Rhaenys would envy and eyes to match! They prefer light silks and linens, dyed in vibrate colors! And capes of brightly colored bird feathers, Vae you’ve never seen the like.

I’ll send you one.

The Summer Tongue is giving me some difficulty, not at all like the common spoken in our own lands or even our mother language of Valyrian. But I’ll master it, just you wait. Or at least enough passable as to not make a fool out of myself.

The fare is quite tasty, an assortment of fish & fruits, eels, crabs, lobsters, and prawn’s as big as your hands alongside cherries, blood oranges, bananas, and some of whom I don’t even know the names of. There’s one in a hard wooden shell, that you lop in half with a sword and inside is this milkish liquid and a white meat like substance. Its not very good in my opinion but the islanders seem to like it well enough.

I do enjoy the cherries. But then, so do the creatures of the island. A tiny ape hopped out of a tree branch and stole one right out of my hand! Vaella! It was the damnedest thing. The little fellow had no fear what’s so ever of men, and I dare say he was rather cocky about it having ran away with his prize only to turn back and peer at me mockingly.

Sand and sun and food, sweet sister. The Summer Islands are a paradise, I do wish father and mothers had allowed you to come with us. Though I don’t think you would have enjoyed the ship overly much, once you had set foot on land though…its like living in another world.

The high born and low are freer here than anywhere I’ve ever seen. Their gods, laws, ways of life allow such acts in the everyday that would scandalize a septon. Not long after uncle and I left the boat I spied a young man and woman not much older than you or I making love among the waves in full view of _everyone_. And it garnered no more then a bat of the eye. Apparently making love among the islanders is considered a valuable and even holy skill. Highborn and low are all expected to serve in the Temple of Love, the most skilled becoming priests or priestesses.

I expect the duo on the beach are well on their way, the young buck was thrusting into his partner with such abandon as to have her moans heard even as far away as uncle Viserys and I were standing. And she wasn’t to be out done, pressing her ample tits to his mouth so that he might suckle as she rode him.

Maybe father and mothers was right not to allow you along, we wouldn’t want to…. _expose_ you to such acts.

Uncle says we’ll stay for a fortnight or maybe even a full month before heading east to continue our adventures, towards the other islands. Naath of course is out of the question but I can’t wait to see the other Basilisk Isles with their corsair towns and pirate bays. Uncle says the goal is the Isle of Tears, and thinks he’s being witty that love should always be followed by tears. Ser Jaime isn’t looking forward to the pirates with as much enthusiasm as we are, but he’ll come around.

I believe it’ll be hard enough to pry him from between the thighs of the island girls as it is, but we’ll see the world Vae! I know Aegon wanted to come along, but being born a second son does have it’s advantages.

I cannot say when next we’ll lay eyes on one another, sweet sister. I know many weeks passed before uncle & I even arrived on the islands and we’ll no doubt be on our way to the next before my letter finds you. I’ll send letters for our brother and sister, aunt, and parents, along with gifts. Though only your cape of many colored feathers has already been picked out.

No doubt father will have a place for me when I return, be it in Summerhall where I’ve heard of its on going reconstruction or somewhere else, with betrothals, weddings, children of our own. The life of a prince and all the duties that go with it will fill my days, but until then I’m free.

Farewell my sweet sister, beautiful little Vaella. May your days be as kind as you are, until we meet again one day soon.

All my affection,

Jaehaerys Targaryen.


	2. The Isles of Love II

To the Dowager Queen Rhaella Targaryen, Dragonstone.

_The Isles of Love, Summer Islands; 6 th Month. 20th day, 298 AC._

I beg forgiveness dear mother for my late greetings. Time really does get away from you on these islands. With every new day bleeding into the next, I confess to late nights and a great deal of wine also play some small part in this. But do show me kindness mother, you more then most know how I’ve yearned to set out on my own and see the world.

I haven’t been completely remiss in my dealing’s, Jae and I have seen to the vessel being well on its way to being stocked and provisioned for our next leg of this adventure. Not to mention I’ve been coaxing some of the highborn islander’s to travel with us, no small feat given the fear of slavers they’ve suffered under for countless years.

But a bakers dozen have agreed and we’ll be on our way. In a month or so.

I believe once our voyage has ended that these good men & women of the Isles return will make my brothers scheme all the more likely. Between food, drink, and lively entertainment I’ve also gone over population charts, economy of the main lands, troop numbers, and a list of who’s who when it comes to the nobles & clergy.

I can’t fault my brothers ambition, annexing the Summer Islands into Westeros will be the largest land grab since Aegon the I and his sisterwives took Westeros.

Attached to this letter will be a list for your eyes alone, I’ve taken the liberty of making a short list on this triumvirate my brother intends to set up to rule here. I’ve left my name off goes without saying, but I do hope you press Rhaegar on this issue. Who better to be one of the three heads then a dragon?

On a personal note, I’ve pinned artistic renderings of some of the wildlife, people, and temples. I inherited my wonder lust from you, mother, and I swear when these islands are under our rule I’ll build a summer palace just for you.

Do let Queen’s Ella & Lyanna know that Sers Jaime & Oswell have kept up Jae’s lessons in arms. I dare say he’s already a match for Oswell at one and five, something the old bat is equal parts proud and irritated about. Jaime says he still has a ways to go before they’ll knight him but as you know the golden lion is still a smug git that takes credit for how good my nephew has become.

Now, I pray you don’t let the queens know about Jae’s last weeks goings on, as I’d rather not be stabbed by spear or mauled by wolf.

I gave him over to a priestess of the Temple of Love for education. And as I’ve been informed, he’s become quite…..educated. I know his mothers are ever the romantics and would wish him as cuddled as Aegon, but a second son most learn hard lessons in this world.

But with all those truths should come freedom and passion that heirs and kings are denied. I dare say his future wife or wives will thank me.

Mother, I most be going now as there seems to be some issue with our ship, or at least that’s what the steward seems to be on about. I know Jae has pinned missives to our family, along with gifts, do send them my regrates as I’ll most likely send one letter a piece before we set sail and gifts are rather out of the question.

Let Jae spoil the already spoiled. If Rhaegar makes me prince here I’ll send chests of gold, silks, heartwood, and taxes. Until then it’s a younger brother’s prerogative to tell an older one to fuck off.

All my love,

Viserys Targaryen.


	3. Viserys Note.

I. Oberyn Martell.

I dislike the mad ~~fuck~~ er...viper, but it’ll please Elia and he at least is already a prince. So I don’t believe he’ll make to much of a hash of it. Though dare I guess he’ll likely father another score of bastards.

II. Jon Connington.

If for no other reason that his making moon eyes at my brother is endlessly tiresome. And he’ll always defer to a Targaryen in matters of state.

III. Lucas Blackwood.

I hear he’s as green as fresh cut grass, but his father has always been loyal and he’s distant kin with Jae & Lyanna.

IV: Tyrion Lannister.

At least someone will be along that’s got half a wit, if the little monster is chosen.

V: Cersei Lannister.

I hear she’s a magnificent ~~fuck~~ lady. ~~With a mouth that can put Gatehouse Ami to shame.~~

VI. Garth Hightower.

Greysteel might be useful if we’re to put the pirates that will no doubt try and steal our populace to the sword.

PS: I’m quite drunk mother, these are at least a few useful names.


	4. Dragonstone

To Prince Viserys Targaryen, The Isles of Love.

_Dragonstone, Westeros; 7 th month. 8th day, 298 AC. _

We will discuss your language upon next we meet, my headstrong son. But until that time in which I wash your mouth out with soap, I send all my love & best wishes to you and my grandson on your adventures.

I, like the rest of our family, wait with baited breath for bundles of letters & gifts from ships crossing the sea. Its been some time since a Targaryen ventured into the world, some are saying you’ll be the next Daemon, though I’ll tan your hide before you try and take over the Stepstones. The Summer Islands are quite enough for expansion.

You’ve always made friends so easily, my son, and the court here and in Kingslanding will be further enriched by the presence of Summer Islanders. I like to believe you’ll make these lands more…. _metropolitan._ But I was told my letter would reach you still on the Isles of Love? Why haven’t you moved on as planned? Do let me know, I worry about you dears, my brave ones.

I believe your brother, our good king, plans on knighting Jae himself once you’ve returned, so please let our golden lion know to hold off. And send the ‘smug git’ my best as well, I dare say Joanna would have been so pleased that he’s gotten to travel the world.

I know Rhaegar is pleased with you and all the work you’ve done for this….joining of the Summer Islands & our Westeros, a connecting of our people and cultures will be an advantage for us all. And through my council, I believe your own goal is well in hand.

That being said; its not the queens you need to worry about.

Rhaenys read my last letter, scamp that she is, and was dangerously unhappy to hear you’d sent her brother to a sex cult for instruction. I would give her a wide birth, dear heart, she has the hot blood of Dorne sided with a dragon’s temper, and an eye with her bow that’s unmatched.

I don’t need to tell you what she’s threatened with her arrows, do I? We’ll just read between the lines as something unpleasant and hope she cools off before you’ve made it home.

The drawings you included where lovely, Vis, I long to travel and see the wonders with my own eyes. When you are one of the princes of these new isles, I’ll expect a grand welcome. Till then, more renderings wouldn’t be remiss.

Do let Jae know his gifts arrived, and they were well received.

For myself, the books with sweet smelling flowers flattened within the pages made me feel like I was a part of your adventure, as did the drawing of the little ape. One day, such gifts promise me, one day I’ll see the world for my own.

Rhaegar enjoyed the hand carved lute along with the other instruments, along with instructors. For the first time since he was a child Kingslanding is filled with his off key and badly played music. I think the fact that its something he has never mastered, he loves it all the more.

Elia is enchanted by the bolts of cloths, in such colors! Oh, what she’ll make of those will be enchanting, the Summer Islands mixed with Dorne and tempered by the knowledge it’ll shock the prudish Crownlanders has her in stiches.

I am a bit annoyed that Jae sent his mother a crossbow made of heartwood, even after all these years she’s still such a wild thing. But she loves it, and has already put it to use in the training yard. Only Rhae can keep up with her skill in such arms.

Dany is also pleased with her birds, in gilded cages of gold, as fibrate in color as promised by Vae’s cloak, of which she hasn’t taken off since. I’m not sure which Rhaegar plans to wed to Jae, my daughter or his own, both are quite keen.

It was a nice touch, sending Rhae a heartwood longbow. The princess & queen are terrors with their arrows. Something I bring up in warning, Vis, I can’t overstate how angry our Dornish dragon is with you. At least she hasn’t told Dany or Vae you sent Jae off to be soiled by islander hands. I don’t think you’d survive three angry princesses.

Aegon loves the fire hawk, a beautiful burnt orange colored predator, he brags to the Tyrell boys about it at every chance, and they are quite jealous. The eldest most of all, he breeds such creatures, hawks, horses, dogs, ever since Oberyn injured his leg the way he did.

Do send this news to Jae, and all our love. Though leave off on Dany & Vae’s affections, I don’t want him to get distracted on one course or the other, Rhaegar will find a suitable wife for him. And you.

I recall there was some issue with your ship, is that why you’re still there? Please write back soon, my dear heart, don’t let me worry needlessly.

You have all my love as well,

Rhaella Targaryen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do send feedback, how else will I know what you think?


	5. Flames in the night.

To King Rhaegar Targaryen, First of His name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm. Kings Landing.

_The Isles of Love, Summer Isles; 7 th month. 23rd day, 298 AC._

__

Well brother, that Tyrell bastard you made me bring along burned down my ship. If one was wondering why after nearly two months Jae & I were still in the Summer Isles, that’s why.

Garse or Gross, whatever that fool bastards name was _burned_ my ship!

Bring him along you said, he’s the fat flower of Highgarden’s cousin you said. And wont they all just be so grateful if a prince of the blood found him a place on our voyage.

Well, I had Ser Oswell scourge him within an inch of his life before loading him into a raft with meats, cheeses, and all the Summer Wine he could drink, before instructing that fucking bastard to row his way back to Westeros.

He’s probably dead now. Oh well.

I put the men on rotations, Rhaegar! Three nights on the ship, cleaning, preparing for our eventual leave, but seeing as I’m also merciful, one night off to spend their coin on wine & whores to their lowborn hearts content. But no, a Tyrell bastard couldn’t wait.

My steward informs me that sometime around the hour of the wolf, our bastard apparently decided to get fall down drunk with the wine I’d had stored for our trip. He’d taken a candle with him to search through or belongings, before propping it against a folded top sail. Which promptly caught fire. And burned my damned ship.

A drunken, thieving, bastard. But anything to make amends with that fat idiot in the west for turning down his proposal of marriage between Aegon & his pig faced daughter.

You should have stripped them of their lands & titles like you did the Tullys.

As I said, dear brother, I am merciful, but my mercy gives men coin to whore two days out of a work week. Your mercy allowed bumbling idiots to still hold power over 1/7th of these lands our family fought and died to hold.

I’ve sent word along to mother & the rest of the family, let them know, if you so choose, and that with luck we are now on our way. By the time these letters reach you we’ll be at sea sailing east.

As luck would have it, we were saved from one bastards actions by another bastards. But this one was at least related to us.

Our cousin, Aurane Waters, docked a week after the loss of my ship. It didn’t take much persuading to convince him to let us take possession of his own. Thankfully much of our cargo was saved and our Summer Isles allies hadn’t yet loaded their own things on deck.

I may have promised him a knighthood.

Things have progressed nicely. We’re loaded with all property, and previsions for a long voyage, and our guests are all onboard with no ill feelings about one fools actions. I’ll send word when we reach the Basilisk Isles.

Mother wished for more renderings so I’ve attached them to this letter, in case the one I sent to her goes array.

If by some miracle that idiot actually does manage to row his way home, toss him into the black cells. And do inform lord fat arse that he owes me a new ship.

Your brother,

Viserys Targaryen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heated with our adventurers. But it'll all work out for the best. Do remember to leave responses.


	6. Longing in Kings Landing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spirited princess puts quill to paper.

To Jaehaerys Targaryen, The Isles of Tears.

_Kings Landing, Westeros; 8 th month. 30th day, 298 AC._

I am much pleased to know that you’ve arrived on the Isles of Tears in one peace, my sweet brother. I do believe I’ve become something of a bother to our grand maester with all my pestering about weather reports, sea conditions, and news about your letters.

We all wait with something less then patience when it comes to information about you and our uncle’s adventures. I know my own days our filled with day dreams about sea travel, all the exotic places & food you most see and taste.

How I long to be with you, wishing I’d had the courage to come along with you before. I know I was mean spirited when you left, but I do hope you know it wasn’t out of any real malice but heart ack that you’d be gone from my side for so long.

Jae you’ve been the one constant in my life; I don’t know who I am without you.

Days as a princess are ever so dull, without you sneaking me away from the septa to teach me sword play. Or waiting till the hour of the mouse to come into my room and spirit me away to waiting horses for a late morning ride.

I recall often that our siblings were with us, and though I am always grateful for their company there are times when I’d have liked it to just be the two of us.

Maybe next time? When you’ve returned home we could go for a late night right?

I hope you don’t think me silly for my request. I know our mothers have been teasing me for wearing your gift daily. But its just so beautiful, the colors spring out in such vibrate waves.

I like it much more then Dany’s actual birds, she’s taught the little ill mannered beasts all sorts of fail language. One of the little monsters actually told me to go fuck myself.

Can you imagine such a thing, sweet brother? Me…. _fucking_ myself?

Me, sitting in my room late at night, already in my sleep wear & by candlelight pinning such a letter, rolling the fail word across my lips as a print it for you? I hope I haven’t scandalized you with such talk.

You really most blame our aunt and her evil little flying rats. Their bardy words are so uncouth. I can’t guess what person of low birth she most have learned such things from.

Its most unbecoming. I do hope you keep such things in mind when you read letters from her, the low character of her friends has robbed off on her.

But I remain chaste. All the favors our aunt so freely gives to who knows how many men, I refrain. All my favors, everything my body has to offer, will be given to my husband.

Has father made any mention to you about such things? A husband for me, a wife for you? I believe its long past time for us to have such things. I know grandmother would agree, though I suspect she has other people in mind for such positions then I do.

I wish you were here, Jae, or I was there with you. I know uncle is there and I’m sure the two of you are seeing sights that few Westerosi will ever enjoy.

Do you have your own cabin, brother of mine? I’ve attached something for your viewing only. Please let me know what you think, I long to read your words nearly as much to hear your voice.

Truly Yours,

Vaella Targaryen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live off feedback, so remember to send me some. 
> 
> Drawing by the artist: Eric Sweet.


	7. The Isles of Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon princesses don't like to be outdone.

To Prince Viserys Targeryen, The Isles of Tears.

_Kings Landing, Westeros_ ; 9th month. 1st day, 298 AC.

Well, it seems our niece is a little slut .

But I’ll get back to that. All our hearts are gladdened to hear that you and our nephew have arrived and made landing on one of the Sothoryos isles. I do believe you two are the first of our blood to make landfall there since before the doom.

I do hope you keep your King’s Guard and swords handy in that rabble of pirates & whores. Try not to catch the pox, brother of mine.

And speaking of the pox, our niece if a slut. Apparently once word started going around that either she, or I, would be marrying Jae, the little tart sent him a painting of her naked body.

I do give her respect for the ingenuity of that move. Less so that she’s telling lies about how I’m sleeping with lowborn and landed knights to make her seem less the tramp.

With you becoming a prince of the Summer Isles, and yes it seems that is a done deal, Jae will be becoming Prince of Summerhall once he returns and they finish rebuilding it. And our niece is determined to be the next princess of Summerhall.

Well, if Vae thinks she’ll be stealing a husband or castle from me she has another thing coming. By the time this letter reaches you I’ll have boarded a vessel, captained by our newly knighted cousin Ser Aurane Deepwaters, nice touch that. Without a knighthood promised by you, I don’t think I could have talked him into smuggling me aboard.

We should be reaching you in a moon’s turn. Fat chance her slutty little picture will tempt Jae, when I’ll be there in the flesh. And unlike our niece, I’ve got a woman’s figure and not that stick like frame and small tits she boasts.

While we’re thinking of it, make sure Jae doesn’t catch the pox either. I know you Vis, no doubt you’re dragging him into every tavern and whorehouse that pirate den has to offer. I don’t think Rhae will forgive you if he catches anything. Though I’m sure he wouldn’t mind your prick falling off. Kidding. _Probably_.

He should be announcing your princedom of the Summer Isles upon your return, along with Prince Oberyn, and apparently the imp of Casterly Rock as well. Tyrion of House Lannister….a _prince_.

I do believe Tywin had to forgive a million gold dragon’s worth of debt to the throne to make that happen. But at least it’ll open up the position of heir to one of his grandchildren.

Mother is also looking into betrothals on your behalf as well. I’ll send you the short list of who’s made the cut so far.

Don’t look for any high lord’s daughters on the list, many still hope to marry one to Egg, to secure the position of queen. And a princess of the Summer Isles while impressive, still loses out to the queenship of Westeros.

Don’t fret brother, the expansion is well in hand. I expect one of the islands to be renamed after me.

Your darling sister,

Daenerys ‘Stormborn’ Targaryen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot going on this weekend. Feed me comments, its what I live off of.


	8. Daenerys's Notes.

I: Myranda Royce.

The eldest daughter of the High Steward of the Vale. She of the massive tits, who rumor has it fucked her late husband so good his heart gave out.

II: Amerei Frey.

Who knows which daughter/granddaughter she is to the late lord Frey, but Gatehouse Ami is sure to put a smile on your face. And that of any knight you leave her alone with for more then five minutes.

III: Elinor Tyrell.

A rose from lower on the bush, but at least this one isn’t a slut. Nor did she inherit her more noble cousins pig nose. I do believe marrying her is the only way the ~~fat~~ lord will send gift you a new ship.

IV: Gwyneth Yronwood.

Pretty, if darker then the rest of her family. A little younger then you might prefer, but at least you can be sure to have been the first to break her in.

V: Brienne Tarth.

Well, I hear on one of the islands of the Golden Empire of Yi Ti is filled with men & women 7ft tall or larger. If that catches your fancy, look no further then _lady_ Brienne if you want to fuck a giantess.


	9. To Whom it may concern.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known.

To the Lords & Ladies of Westeros and the Prince’s & Princesses of the Summer Isles.

_King’s Landing, Westeros; 9 th month. 18th day, 298 AC._

__

To whom it may concern, let it be stated here and now that upon the 1st day of the year 299 a new age will come to pass for our glorious lands & people. Through tireless meetings, lengthy debates & discussions the Summer Islands will from this day forth be part of Westeros as a whole.

Our neighbors to the south will be welcomed into our nation with love & trust. And with marriages of blood these fertile lands will be ruled with faith & friendship by the following members of our nation:

Prince Viserys, The Sea Dragon, Prince of the Blood, member of House Targeryen.

Prince Oberyn, The Red Viper, Prince of Dorne, member of House Nymeros Martell.

Prince Tyrion, The Little Lion, former heir of Casterly Rock, member of House Lannister.

This royal triumvirate will beckon a new age for our people, a newly minted vision of all our peoples. One nation, spanning continents, under the Dragon's warm embrace.

Let it also be known that a new position, Lord of Trade, will hence forth be a part of the Small Council. The former Prince Jalabhar Xho will help usher in new markets between the people of Westeros & The Summer Isles.

Furthermore, the betrothals of the royal family have been finalized and will be set forth as follows:

Prince Aegon, Aegon the Heir, Prince of Dragonstone, member of House Targeryen & The Lady Asha Greyjoy, former heir of The Iron Islands, member of House Greyjoy will be married in the 11th month of the year 298 AC.

Princess Rhaenys Targeryen, Princess of the blood, member of House Targeryen & Lord Willas Tyrell, heir to Highgarden, member of House Tyrell shall be married in the 1st month of the new year 299 AC.

Prince Jaeherys, The Ice Dragon, Prince of Summerhall, member of House Targeryen & Princess Daenerys ‘Stormborn’ Targeryen & Princess Vaella, Princess of the Blood, members of house Targeryen shall be married in the 2nd month of the new year 299 AC.

Dowager Queen Rhaella Targeryen, member of House Targeryen & Lord Monford, Lord of The Tides, member of House Veyaryon shall be married in the 12th month of this year 298 AC.

Lands & titles of Summerhall, The Iron Islands, and Driftmark will be sorted by the respectable heads of each House.

May these marriages produce many strong sons & daughters. And may we have 300 more years of Targeryen rule.

The Hand of the King,

Tywin of House Lannister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is in sight. Feed me reviews, its how I live.


	10. Coming to an end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (See end notes. )

To Prince Viserys, The Isles of Tears.

_Kings Landing, Westeros_ ; 10th month. 14th day, 298 AC.

I did not believe I’d be forced to explain himself, let alone to my little brother. A little brother I might add who should be grateful for the trust I’d placed in him by sitting his ungrateful ass on a throne.

You are a _Prince_ , Viserys. I am King. I am still your King. Be thankful that I decided that a dragon was required to rule in the Summer Islands.

Whining to mother of all people was in bad taste. And what right do you have to question her wedding? Or any wedding I deemed necessary? You don’t hear Jae complaining for the two brides he was awarded.

And even in that I’m disappointed. Not in my youngest son, he at least knows his duty.

Our mother, the dowager queen, a Targaryen queen, thought she’d what? Live in Dragonstone with some landless hedge knight from the Stormlands? She should be thankful that old lord Monford is still so blinded by his feelings that he’d ignore how she lowered herself in such a way.

As well another who should be thankful that I let her hedge knight keep his head, if only to serve the Night’s Watch.

As for the other marriages, Jae was to marry Vae, my wives had already agreed to it. And why not? She’d always been so captivated by her older brother and marrying them would keep the blood of the dragon lords of old still more or less intact.

They also share the blood of the old kings of winter. A fine match. And after she’d sent that filthy drawing to him, one I couldn’t turn away. Least we found the little whore had crawled into his bed the first night of his return home. A will broker no bastards. Dany had the same idea, no doubt.

Don’t think that a single letter that passed between any member of the royal family gets past my notice. Varys has a copy of each & everyone handed to be for inspection. I’d have had her returned to the Red Keep before she’d boarded a ship, if not for Aegon.

Jae gets two brides, because I had to force Aegon to take the one.

Another disappointment. Found sodomizing the youngest Tyrell boy. So of course he couldn’t marry Dany like was originally planned. An heir is required. And the sword swallower can name the child of Jae & Dany his heir if _‘by some change a child isn’t born between his union with the pirate.’_

So Jae & Dany will father the next king, and when Aegon’s union fails to produce an heir it will be found to be the fault of his pirate captain taking moon tea to undermine his rule.

All the pretense we will need to invade those islands of there’s and put a new lord in power, we’ll pay them there precious ‘iron price.’

Rhaenys is also doing her duty, marrying the cripple and giving our House the next heir to theirs. When the fighting starts with the iron born, no doubt Highgarden will suffer losses by the invasion of the pirates and with a little luck Rhaenys will be all that’s left.

And like you’d complained before, 3/7s of Westeros will now be ruled by lords I’d put into place or by blood kin.

If I’d had my way Jae & Rhaneys would be the next king & queen, but because of the failures and stupidity of our other relations they’ll just need do their duty to the throne in other ways.

Viserys, find some Summer Island girl and put a child in her belly promptly, and know that Jae & Vae’s daughter will marry your son. To keep the family connected and the blood as pure as possible.

I’ve changed the very face of the high lords of Westeros, and brought in an entirely new continent under rulership of House Targaryen. All that’s required of you, my foolish brother, is you put a whelp in one of their savages.

Know now that if you fail me in this task….well, I’m still young as are my two wives. I’m sure we could father another son to take your place as Prince of those islands. Do not cross me. I have seen the future in my dreams, and I will make it so. 

Your King,

Rhaegar Targaryen, First of His name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had hoped for a happier ending. But everything was more or less pushed by a ruthless king. Some will be happy, other's less so. But for those who've read the books and can read between the lines, The Last Dragon was always destined to be as rotten of mind as his father. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the reviews.


End file.
